2017 May Day Festival Event
|image = 2016 May Day Event.png |subtitle = 'April 27, 2017 - May 11, 2017' }} Introduction The is a special event that ran from April 27, 2017 to May 11, 2017. Do you still remember Hilde who organized the May Day festival last year? Time sure flies and she's back! This time she took her brother Halvard with her. Halvard knows a lot about maypoles, so if you help his sister have a May Day festival as good as the ones from her youth, he will surely reward you generously. Over the course of two weeks, Hilde will present you with a series of quests. There are 12 quests that you can do right away. Complete them and Halvard will grant you a new '''Maypole Upgrade' item that you can use to upgrade your Maypole to a Mighty Maypole (2x3). Don't worry if you don't have a Maypole yet! You will get one right after completing the very first quest.'' Once you've already obtained your brand new Mighty Maypole, a daily-triggered questline will kick in. You will then get a new quest every day until the last but one day of the event. As there is a quest for every day starting on day one (but they will only show up after you've got the Maypole Upgrade item), you will probably have a few of them stacked when you get to them. At the end of the daily-triggered questline, you will get yet another Maypole Upgrade item (and three boosts crates). It will let you upgrade your Mighty Maypole even further and get yourself a 'Majestic Maypole' (3x3)'.'' Maypoles will provide you with happiness. The upgraded ones - Mighty Maypole and Majestic Maypole - will not only make your subjects even happier, but will also give you a coins bonus on top (4-7% and 8-14% depending on age, respectively). We hope that you will enjoy this year's May Day Festival and we wish you lots of fun while getting even greater and even more magnificent Maypoles. Maypole Upgrade Scheme To upgrade your Maypole, use your '''Maypole Upgrade item on the Maypole that is already situated in your city. Its upgraded version will be then placed in your inventory and the original Maypole will disappear from your city. The upgraded building will be from your current era, even if the old one was from one of the earlier ages. Quests Main Questline Quest 1: *''Hilde:'' "Gather 100 coins" and "Spend 7 Forge Points" Reward: 1 Maypole Quest 2: *''Hilde:'' "In a production building, finish a 1-hour-production 10 times" and "Spend 7 Forge Points" Reward: Random Quest 3: *''Hilde:'' "Research a technology" and "Spend 7 Forge Points" Reward: Random Quest 4: *''Hilde:'' "Motivate or Polish 40 buildings" and "Spend 7 Forge Points" Reward: Random Quest 5: *''Hilde:'' "Recruit 4 units from your age or 6 from the previous age" and "Spend 7 Forge Points" Reward: Random Quest 6: *''Hilde:'' "Make people enthusiastic" and "Spend 7 Forge Points" Reward: Random Quest 7: *''Hilde:'' "Build 2 residential buildings from your age or 4 from the previous age" and "Spend 7 Forge Points" Reward: Random Quest 8: *''Hilde:'' "Scout a province" and "Spend 7 Forge Points" Reward: Random Quest 9: *''Hilde: "In a production building, finish a 4-hour-production 8 times" and "Spend 7 Forge Points" Reward: Random '''Quest 10:' *''Hilde:'' "Acquire 2 sectors without fighting" and "Spend 7 Forge Points" Reward: Random Quest 11: *''Hilde:'' "Gather 40 goods" and "Spend 7 Forge Points" Reward: Random Quest 12: *''Hilde:'' "Gain control over a province" and "Spend 7 Forge Points" Reward: Random and Portrait of Halvard Over All Quest: *''Halvard:'' "Finish all quests in the May Day main questline" Reward: 1 Maypole Upgrade and 1 Renovation Kit End of 2017 May Day Festival Event Main Questline Bonus Questline These are daily quests you receive after completing the main questline. Quest 1 (Apr 27): *''Hilde:'' "Buy 7 Forge Points" and "Spend 7 Forge Points" Reward: Random Quest 2 (Apr 28): *''Hilde:'' "Infiltrate 5 sectors" and "Spend 7 Forge Points" Reward: Random Quest 3 (Apr 29): *''Hilde:'' "In a production building, finish a 8-hour-production 6 times" and "Spend 7 Forge Points" Reward: Random Quest 4 (Apr 30): *''Hilde:'' "Research a technology" and "Spend 7 Forge Points" Reward: Random Quest 5 (May 1): *''Hilde:'' "Recruit 5 units from your age or 8 from the previous age" and "Spend 7 Forge Points" Reward: Random Quest 6 (May 2): *''Hilde:'' "Visit 8 Taverns" and "Spend 7 Forge Points" Reward: Random Quest 7 (May 3): *''Hilde:'' "Finish a 24-hour-production 4 times" and "Spend 7 Forge Points" Reward: Random Quest 8 (May 4): *''Hilde:'' "Build 2 culture buildings from your age or 3 from the previous age" and "Spend 7 Forge Points" Reward: Random Quest 9 (May 5): *''Hilde:'' "Acquire 2 sectors without fighting" and "Spend 7 Forge Points" Reward: Random Quest 10 (May 6): *''Hilde:'' "Gather 50 goods" and "Spend 7 Forge Points" Reward: Random Quest 11 (May 7): *''Hilde:'' "Contribute 20 Forge Points to Great Buildings or research a technology" Reward: Random Quest 12 (May 8): *''Hilde:'' "Gain control over a province" and "Spend 7 Forge Points" Reward: Random Over All Quest: *''Halvard:'' "Finish all daily quests in the May Day bonus questline" Reward: 1 Maypole Upgrade and 3 Boost Crate End of 2017 May Day Festival Event Bonus Questline New Buildings Other Events de:Maibaum-Event 2017 Category:Events Category:Seasonal Events Category:2017 May Day Festival Event